Red's Psychology
by Noble Reason
Summary: This story follows the PRIS timeline as Andros slowly comes to terms with his friends, his missions, and the choices he makes along the way. Andros/Zhane, Andros/Ashley and eventual Andros/Ashley/Zhane.
1. Chapter 1

In space, there's no measure of time, no way to know when a standard planetary day has begun or ended. In space, one tended to lose all sense of time. Days blended in with each other. One rises, performs their tasks and then retires when tired. Who knows how long he was awake, or if a standard twenty four hour day passed.

It's even worse when the only one on board the ship is yourself. That's what Andros thought as he forced himself up to begin the day's tasks. What remained of his sense of time told him two years passed since he abandoned KO-35. Two years of space travel, hunting down any lead he came across only to dead end. Two years since his best friend took a fatal blow and he dragged that broken silver uniformed body to the Astro Megaship and froze it in a cryogenic tube. In two years, nothing has changed.

On days like this, the blonde stripped teen found it hard to rise from bed, dress in that flight uniform, and manage a ship meant for a crew of five, alone.

Alone. That's what he is. Andros is alone and as much as he tried to harden his heart against that word, the implications seemed to crush him entirely. Sure, he had D.E.C.A but D.E.C.A was a simple computer. Well, not simple, but she was a computer and her limitations were defined. D.E.C.A cannot hold him when he feels the need to cry. D.E.C.A cannot stroke his hair softly when he needs the comforting touch of another. D.E.C.A can only offer medical and psychological advice, which she freely gave when she could push his boundaries. However in the end, the AI was but that, an AI and nothing more, a poos substitute for human interaction. There's no comforting embrace in space.

Technically he still had Zhane, technically he didn't. Zhane, his best friend was still in the cryogenic tube, wounded in battle as Dark Specter's forces invaded his home planet of KO-35. Andros still blamed himself since that attack Zhane took was meant for him and him alone. Now his best friend lie in a tube and all Andros had to show for his last stand was four morphers and an abandoned planet. So much for his dream of being a Power Ranger.

It'd been Karone's dream as well. He hadn't forgotten about her—even if she was dead. His parents thought she was, he didn't. Andros was determined to find her. It's his job as her brother to find her. It's his fault she's lost after all. If he'd never turned his back, she might still be here. That's just another item on his list of regrets, a long, ever growing list as day after day his leads end in dead ends and he begins to wear himself down with the search which was now two fold since he'd discovered that the United Alliance of Evil would soon be holding some sort of meeting—a banquet of sorts. Maybe he'll find a lead about Karone and maybe he'll discover where Zordon is. Even he didn't know.

It's on days like this that Andros retreats to the gallery and stares out at the stars. He's grown up with space in his backyard and he still finds astrology interesting. Although, today the stars do not spark the wonder they once did. No, they're silent to his pleas and uncaring about the tears he's unwillingly shed because even he can't bury all the feelings—but he sure tries.

A hand reached up to touch the metal of the locket. His sister has one as well. Inside of the locket are pictures of them as children. His has an additional item, a memory disc with childhood memories of the two of them playing, as well as the day Karone was kidnapped. Sometimes Andros took it out to watch its contents and to remember what she looked like. Although, Andros can barely remember what his parents looked like, or sounded like. Only Karone's image seemed to be what his brain chose to remember.

Turning from the stars, Andros paced back and forth as that mood settled in on him. Soon, his pacing ceased, his feet carrying him to the megalift which would take him to the engine room. From there, he paced to the secret room, punching in his code to allow him access to Zhane's chamber. Once inside, he shut the door, taking in the somber blue of the room. There's not much to say about it. It's not meant for comfort. The only things in it are the cryogenic tube and medical equipment to monitor the person inside.

In two years, Zhane's bio signs hadn't changed. It's reached the point that Andros gave up hope of his best friend even waking. Actually, it's here that his miserable reality usually crashed down on him hardest. Even if Zhane did wake, there's no telling what condition his memory and functioning will be like. Although his morphing powers can heal him physically, his mind could be damaged beyond repair. It's here that Andros usually posed the question of if his actions were worth it, but he doesn't have an answer.

It's in this chamber tucked away from view that Andros contemplates his quality of life. It's poor, lonely and he's barely lived a full life. However, the urge to cease existing gets strongest. It's here that he wonders if living day to day with dead ends and loneliness is a life worthy of a Kerovian. Does he want to continue on with failure after failure?

No. No he doesn't, but he can never quite bring himself to go through with those thoughts. He can never quite pick up the astroblaster and set it to kill. Plus, if Zhane woke, what would he do? The guy needed at least one friendly face from his planet to great him, not an empty Megaship with an on board computer to give him two years' worth of news, or however long it will be until he wakes up.

It's settled then that he'll live another day. Of course, he's probably worried D.E.C.A. but he's alive. He's alive to go to that meeting. He's alive to dawn that cloak and go undercover. That's something. Since it has the biggest evil names the universe has seen, there's hope—hope for him to live and fight another day at least. That's something big enough for him to grasp at and grasp at it he does.


	2. Chapter 2

What he thought was a good day turned… well, it was good, then bad, then good again. He's not actually sure about how he feels about it—not right now. Actually, the more he reflected on it, maybe it was better than he thought it to be. Andros hasn't quite mastered the whole emotions thing. In fact, he's terrible at it, just as he's terrible at accepting help, a fact pointed by one of rangers now residing on his ship. Why are there other people on his ship?

It started after he was discovered at that United Evil Alliance banquet. He'd discovered Dark Specter's plan and ended up having to fight his way out, which he did and was damn good at it too. Andros had to admit, that little stunt actually gave him a rush of excitement—it made him feel alive! Perhaps there's a part of him that craved danger, a part that wanted to feel alive but just couldn't find a reason on its own. Either way, he definitely found a high in that stunt as he avoided and destroyed the quantrons that chased after him and fled back to the Megaship.

Imagine his surprised as he saw them—his new friends, standing on the bridge of his ship. It scared him, not that they could see his expression. In fact, he'd panicked, trying to lock them in as he fled. It'd been two years since he saw another person, to see one again, he didn't know how to react, but they ended up helping him: helping him fight and fix his engine. Although they knew nothing about space, they held such noble intentions—something that space would taint. It's why he tried to throw them off on the nearest planet. Unfortunately, that robot of theirs, Alpha convinced him to return for them.

Fast forward and here he is, fighting alongside his new friends. Andros had given them the astromorphers so they could become space rangers. It was a hard decision given how he came across those morphers… The original owners…

He doesn't need to think about that. Instead, he focused on helping those four learn. They needed to learn to fight in space, learn to make split second decisions. It would be a hard but he'd get through it. Andros wasn't a born leader, but one whom had the role thrust upon him. It didn't help matters when the team followed T.J.'s lead. T.J… Andros could tell he was their leader back on Earth. He liked T.J. but he wished that the former red ranger would learn to back down and not subvert Andros' authority in matters he knew nothing about. Still, he was too shy to say that to the new blue ranger's face.

Carlos, he got a sense the new black ranger didn't like him. If he did, he wasn't as…open as the other three. Andros had a hard time settling in around the four of them, but Carlos was simply different. Of course, he was still nice, well nice enough. Maybe the problem wasn't him or the other three, but with Andros specifically. Andros did live on a space ship by himself. Either way, he was unsettled and didn't like to linger too long on conversation.

He liked the girls. Andros really liked them because they were slightly easier to get along with. Of course, girls weren't usually power rangers on KO-35… That didn't stop Karone from dreaming to be one, but it wasn't the usual custom. As weird as the new yellow ranger was, Andros liked her the most. Cassie was nice too—more understanding than her friends. Ashley however, set Andros' heart aflame. He'd never felt such feelings for her and they just met. That being said, he took extra care in avoiding her for the most part. Maybe that's why the other three were always getting on him about her… They didn't understand however and he wasn't about to explain it. It's all too embarrassing.

His new team was inexperienced, but Andros thought he could handle it. Alpha was a big help too. The robot was really useful, but that's what you expect from Zordon's aide. If only Zordon were here to help mentor his new recruits…

Andros shook his head, staring at the charts he had in front of him. This wouldn't do him any good. Besides, he ought to applaud the new space rangers for learning fairly quickly. Most of the things he taught them, they got down fast. At least that was something good. Still, he can't shake the nervousness that they will one day stop listening to him like his previous team or ditch him, or something else depressing. Maybe that's the problem—he's too afraid of them to open up.

"Andros… are you thinking again?" It was the computerized voice of D.E.C.A. She monitored their every move and loved to spout how certified she was in medical and psychological counsel.

"It's nothing D.E.C.A." That's the reply he's taken to giving the computer. It usually worked. This time it didn't.

D.E.C.A. moved the camera, focusing in on the red ranger. "They like you Andros. Be yourself and they'll like you even more. You're bound to get hurt, but they've become your friends. You're an important part of the team."

"That's right!" The happy voice of Alpha chided in, causing Andros to jump. How long had the robot been there?

"I know… Goodnight D.E.C.A….Alpha." The wish was tired sounding, but then he hadn't exactly gotten the best of sleep. Still, the two acknowledged it as he left them to continue out the search he'd initially started. They'd take care of it that much Andros knew. It was nice to have them on board.

It was late and the others were asleep by the time Andros decided to crawl under the covers. Maybe it was a good day. Yes, having these new rangers here would be a boost and he'd learn from them as much as they learned for him. He has to try and be positive—the others will need him even if they don't always listen. Plus there was Ashley… Maybe he ought to speak to her more. She seemed to like him the most.

At least he wasn't alone anymore and maybe it was a good day.


End file.
